Ravens Fly: A Superwholock Story
by HayliSparrow
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries so bare with me. Raven and her brothers Sam and Dean face trouble when Raven begins to have dreams she can't remember. As the problems escalate, they enlist the help of a Time Lord, a short doctor, and a grumpy consulting detective to solve whatever is happening. Little do they know, they each have enemies working together to bring them to destruction.


Raven woke up with a splitting headache. Again. This had been happening for the past week or so and she didn't know why. Her brother, unfortunately, didn't make matters easier. "Raven! Get up already! We have a job remember?" According to Dean Winchester, all speech must be proclaimed in raised tones! Raven rolled her eyes. It was too damn early in the day for his crap. "Dean quit yelling. It's too early, dude." Raven smiled. Sam could always read her mind. "Well, we still have to get a move on. This ghost ain't gonna salt and burn itself." Raven grumbled. "Dean come on. It's only 6:30 in the morning. I'm pretty sure we can't dig up a corpse in the middle of the day." "Yeah, smart ass, but we gotta find out where we're digging." She rolled her eyes and he smiled, placing his hand on her head affectionately. Raven smiled at the treatment her brother was giving her. It was rare to see Dean get mushy with the people he loved, but he would pretty much only save it for her. As she is the youngest of the Winchester children, her brothers bow to her whim. All of a sudden, a wave of pain swept through her body, causing a whimper to pass through her lips. She was used to the pain as it had been happening all week. However it still hurt. Both her brothers noticed her cry and immediately concern filled the room. "Ray? What's wrong?" Dean moved his hand onto her forehead. He didn't like what he felt. "Sam, she's burning up." He spoke to his younger brother with concern. Sam shot up and ran to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. Raven spoke up to hush the fuss. For Heaven's sake, she wasn't dying. "Guys relax. I'm fine. I just don't feel good." "Raven you're hot. You have a fever." "It wouldn't be the first time, would it? Look, I'm telling you I'm fine. If I wasn't, I would tell you." Still not convinced, Dean skeptically narrowed his eyes. "Then what is going on?" Raven sighed. She knew he was going to explode when she told him. "For the past week I've been waking up with headaches. That's it." Of course Dean did not disappoint. "A week? You've had headaches all week and you didn't tell us?" "Dean, it went away as soon as I got out of bed. I didn't see the harm..." "Have you been having dream?" Sam interupted. "Dreams?" "You know, wierd ones. Possibly vissions?" "Um...no...I,I don't remember..." "Sam come on. There's no way you both are spoonbending psycho freaks." "Dean, I'm serious." "So am I!" "Can you both shut it! My head is still pounding." The boys stop arguing. They always listened to her. Dean suddenly had a thought. "Do you think you're forgetting something that you should remember?" Sam and Raven both looked at Dean in confusion. What's he on about? "Raven, when was the last time you sam him?" "Him? Him who?" He gave her a serious look. "You know who." Raven thought about it. A lightbuld flashed in her mind when she realised who Dean was referring to. "Um...I think it's been almost a month." Dean walked to the door. "Calling him anyway. Maybe he has an answer for this." He was outside before Sam and Raven could say anything. They both had shocked expressions adorned on their faces. "Well that escaladed quickly." Sam chuckled at Raven's comment. "Why did he overreact like that? One minute he's preaching about the hunt and the next he's freaking out and calling him of all people because I have a stupid headache." Sam softened his expression and went to sit with her on the bed. "The thing is Ray..." He struggled to find the right words. "Last time was too damn close. Too damn close. I can't blame him for freaking out now. In fact, I feel the same as he does." He held her face in his large hands. "If anything were to happen to you, it would kill us. It almost did last time. We won't be taking that chance again." Raven smiled and a small tear ran down her face. She didn't like to be reminded of what happened last time. It was hard on her too because she had experienced the horror in her own way. Sam and Raven were torn from their moment when they heard the unmistakable sound of a certain machine. The wheezing sound that signalled he was here. "I guess the call went through," Sam said. They both smiled and walked outside. They stood by Dean while they waited. "The jerk hung up on me." That made Raven laugh a little. Just then all three Winchesters looked up to see the TARDIS materialize ten feet in front of the. Two seconds later, he himself stepped out with his dorky fez and bowtie. "Somebody call for a Doctor?" 


End file.
